James, Dana and the Giant Peach
by antaurilover685
Summary: Ever since James's parents were gobbled up by the rhino, both James and Dana are really miserable. But what happens when they're on a journey to New York City on a peach with a bunch of bugs? There will be adventure, humor and romance. I do not own James and the Giant Peach. Mr. Grasshopper/OC
1. Chapter 1 Tongues and Peach Growth

HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm Baaaccck! I'm sorry that I wasn't updating lately. I had to take care of my dogs PLUS my mom had to get 2 cute puppies. Let me tell you, it was chaotic! But no matter, I am alive and well. Plus I'm writing this new story and MonstarzGirl inspired me with her Mummy stories where she added the daughter of Rick O'Connell to the story. Thank you for giving me inspiration again. (Hugs!) Any who, I don't own James and the Giant Peach. I only own Dana. I hope you guys like the first chapter! Enjoy!

My POV:

Me: "Hurry James! Run faster!"

You're probably wondering what's going on. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dana and I've been James closest friend ever since he was born. Ever since James's parents were gobbled up by that rhino on that day, our lives have been miserable. We now live on the tiny little house on the top of the hill in England and we live with Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker. We had to do everything they told us to do and they push us around and ruin our dreams. I wanted to stand up to them but for some reason my heart always tells me no.

I have fair skin and I have brown hair that goes to the middle of my back. I also have brown eyes and I am also 17 years old. I'm wearing a worn out blue nightgown and it has rips and cuts on the skirt. James is 7 years old and he has short brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a white and blue nightshirt.

So it's early in the morning and James and I are running out of the house with a spider in James's hands. We were getting close to a brick like wall so James laid his hand down so the spider could climb onto the wall and escape.

James: "Go on, get out of here! Get as far away from this place as you possibly can!"

I went over to him and I placed a hand on his shoulder and I knew that we were both thinking of the same thing.

Me: "I wish we could escape from this place too."

Then we heard a voice and we looked up only to see a peculiar old man was now sitting on the stonewall. He was dressed in black, with countless watched hanging from his coat, and wore gray fingerless gloves.

Old Man: "What's stopping you? Oh don't be frightened, James. I mean you and your friend no harm."

James: "How did you know my name and that Dana is my friend?"

Old Man: "I know more than just your name and the fact that Dana is your friend. What would you both say if I were to tell you that the answer for all your troubles is right here inside this little bag?"

He took out a white paper bag from behind his back and we were both shocked. We made a lantern with a potato chip bag and we drew New York City on it. Seriously how did he get it?

Me: "Hey, that's our paper lantern that we made last night!"

Old Man: "Of course it is! Go on, you two. Have a look."

We both looked inside and there is a whole bunch of green worm-like creatures moving around in the bag and they were squeaking like mice.

Old Man: "There's more magic in them things than in all the rest of the world put together."

James: "But what are they?"

Old Man: "Crocodile tongues."

Me: "Tongues?"

So he told us that these crocodile tongues are magical and he said that marvelous things would happen like we will never be miserable again. He even told us that New York is closer than we think and sometimes that we have to take the first step even if it scares us. James grabbed the bag and he warned us not to let them get away. We both nodded and then he disappeared into thin air.

Then we both heard our aunts and then we both start running back to the house. But James slipped and the crocodile tongues were let out of the bag and they were going underground. We tried to get them back but it was no use. Then the nasty aunts found us and they were about to bring us inside when they saw a peach on the tree. So James starts climbing to get the peach when all of a sudden, it starts growing! I brought James back down and we stared at the peach as it continues to grow bigger and bigger every second. Then it finally stopped growing and it was now really huge! It was about the size of a ship! Then I saw our aunts faces and it screams money.

Hours later, a lot of people came to see the giant peach while we were stuck in our "room" and we both even got dressed up so we could meet some people. Unfortunately they locked us up so we don't escape. I saw James staring out the window and I saw a tear coming out from one of his eyes. I went over to him and I hugged him.

Me: "Don't worry, James. We'll find a way to escape this prison for good."

I wiped the tears from his eyes and then an idea came into my head.

Me: "When was the last time I played my ocarina?"

I went over to my worn out bed and I pulled out a dark blue wooden object that's in the shape of a sweet potato and it has some holes in it.

James: "Can you play my favorite song?"

Me: "Of course."

I blow through the mouthpiece and I started to play his favorite song and it was called the Prelude of Light. I kept playing his favorite song until the sun had set and everyone left.

Now I know what you're thinking but I do not own Legend of Zelda! Although I wish I could. I love the Ocarina music so much! Anyways I hope you guys like the first chapter! Remember to read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I'll have Chapter 2 up soon! See you later!


	2. Chapter 2 That's the Life for Me

Hello everybody! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one night! I do not own James and the Giant Peach. I only own Dana. I hope you guys like Chapter 2! Enjoy!

My POV:

So now its nighttime and those horrible aunts have made us pick up the garbage outside near the peach. They even told us to stay away from "their" peach. We went to work and started to pick up the garbage and what's worse is that we're doing our chores in our best clothes. James had a black suit, tan pants that ended between his knees and ankles, black shoes and socks, a white dress shirt, and a patchwork tie. As for me, I'm wearing a light-blue long sleeved shirt with widened sleeves, jeans, black flats and my brown hair is up in a high ponytail. I saw James picking up our paper lantern we made some nights ago and he started to rip it and then two crocodile tongues jumped out and they were making their way to the peach. James and I weren't too far behind them.

James: "No! Wait a moment! Wait!"

Me: "Let us catch you two!"

We both reached out and tried to grab them but unfortunately, they escaped. We both let out a sigh. I went up to the peach and I smelled it deeply. I turned to James and then I looked around to see if the aunts are coming and they weren't.

Me: "Let's grab a bite of this peach."

James: "I don't know about this Dana. What if we get caught by our aunts?"

Me: "They're not even in sight. If they did find us eating this peach, I would protect you and say that I wanted to eat the peach and then I'll take the blame. I promised your parents that I would protect you, no matter what it takes. Plus we've been hungry for ages. We haven't eaten anything good in months. So are you with me?"

He thought about it for a minute and then he nodded his head. I went towards the peach and I grabbed a huge chunk of the peach and split it into 2 pieces. I gave one of the halves to James and my mouth started to water a little bit.

But little did we know that the 2 crocodile tongues jumped into the 2 peach halves as we took a bite into the peach halves and it was really delicious! When we swallowed, a hole started appearing on the peach and it glowed with a neon green color. We both dropped our garbage equipment and we went towards the hole.

James: "Let's go in!"

Me: "I don't know but it doesn't look safe to me."

James: "Come on. Let's go!"

I smiled at him for his adventurous and curious mind.

Me: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow that trail! And when I mean trail, I mean the hole."

James climbed into the hole first and I climbed in after him and then the hole disappeared and we continued to crawl through the tunnel. Then I felt all tingly while we were still crawling through the hole. Then we heard voices ahead of us.

We crawled towards the screen and during the conversation, James leaned towards the screen and it broke through and he fell through the screen.

Me: "JAMES!"

I fell through it too and I landed on the ground so hard. I heard so many voices and I tried to find James. Then I heard someone screaming loudly.

Earthworm: "IT'S SPIKER AND SPONGE! THEY FOUND US!"

Mr. Grasshopper: "It's the children from the house. What were their names?"

Centipede: "Miserable ticks."

Earthworm: "I thought it was rotten little grubs!"

I turned to find James shaking like a leaf and I went over to him and I tried to comfort him as much as I could.

Ms. Ladybug: "No that's what those horrible aunts call them. Their real names is…well it's uh…"

Then a huge spider popped out of nowhere and it scared us both.

Ms. Spider: "It's James and Dana."

Ms. Ladybug: "Now look what you have done now, miss. Scared them to death."

James covered his face in fear and I tried to keep him calm but I'm failing miserably.

James: "Please! Don't eat us!"

Then the figures started laughing and then light finally appeared and we finally got a good look at them. There was a tall, old, green grasshopper dressed in a black suit, a white dress shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes, and was indeed wearing a monocle; an earthworm, wearing black glasses, as he was blind, a white collar, and a red bow; a centipede wearing an off-white shirt, a flat, green hat, brown pants held up by suspenders, and brown boots plus he's smoking a cigar; ladybug, wearing a red sun hat with black spots, a black band with white spots, and a flower and she's also wearing a black blouse with white spots, a short skirt, white petticoats and socks, black shoes, and was carrying a red purse; the spider had a black and white striped abdomen, black boots at the end of six of her eight legs, a green bandana around her neck and a green beret.

Mr. Grasshopper: "I'm a vegetarian."

Earthworm: "I eat dirt."

Ms. Spider: "No one will be eating you or your friend, James."

Centipede: "Yeah, she'll just puncture your heads and suck out the brains."

Ms. Spider: "That I am saving for you."

She tried to attack him but he slid under and behind her.

Centipede: "Whoa. Pretty fast, long legs."

Then she spun around and scared him up the ladder by hissing. I laughed silently to myself. As it turns out that the crocodile tongues changed our looks. I guess that the old man was right when he said that marvelous things will happen. Then Centipede grabbed the Megaphone and he yelled loudly.

Centipede: "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

Me: "Whoa! Too loud!"

James: "You mean leave the hill? We can't! The rhino will get us!"

Earthworm: "Rhino?"

Then he hid in a giant glove with his tail sticking out.

Mr. Grasshopper: "I say, dear boy, I lived on this miserable hill for decades. There are no rhinoceri here."

Centipede: "Except for Sponge. She's twice as big as a rhino, eh, kid?"

We both laughed and I saw Mr. Grasshopper smiling at me and I started to blush a little bit.

Ms. Spider: "And twice as dangerous. My life hangs by a thread every day."

Me: "I wish we could do something to help you."

Then she smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

Ms. Ladybug: "I've had to send all 300 of my children to safer pastures."

Earthworm: "You think hiding in solid rock is fun?"

James: "I can't even remember what fun is."

Me: "You and me both."

Centipede: "Well, it's because you and your friend have been stuck here for too long. Listen to me, kids, I know of a place that'll refresh your memory."

Centipede: "**Bright lights, big city; that's where we gotta go! Where the food is great and the bugs are so pretty; I'd like to get my arms around a hundred or so! I'd hug 'em, squeeze 'em, hold 'em tight! Sleep all day, dance all night! I want the bright lights and the big city; that's the life for me, yeah! That's the life for..."**

He starts swinging on Glowworm's lantern while he's singing and then he spins Ms. Ladybug around and he does some back flips and he accidently landed on Ms. Spider's web.

Ms. Spider: "**Y****ou little maggot! Have you never seen the moon gliding 'cross the western sky? A dead oak tree by the waterside? Putrid vapors rising..."**

She lit up Centipede's cigar and she drew a crescent moon and a dead oak tree and then she puffed some of the cigar and she blew it out into the air. I started coughing and James was coughing too.

Ms. Ladybug: **"**That sounds lovely dear. I'm sure we all agree. **But I prefer the sunshine, a little park right in the center of the town... Flowers everywhere, children all around me: I'd love it! Landing on a baby's cheek so warm... It's wonderful, wonderful That's the life for me... That's the life for me... That's the life, that's the life for me..."**

She took out some flowers out of her purse and she threw them up in the air and she kept a white one for James to smell. I smiled and then I felt a neon pink boa go around my neck and I saw Ms. Ladybug tossing a cane and a top hat to Mr. Grasshopper and he caught them both. Then he places my arm around his as a gentleman and he walks down the steps. Every once in a while, Centipede cuts in.

Mr. Grasshopper: "**Elegant conversation…"**

Centipede: "**Bright lights, big city…"**

Mr. Grasshopper: "**An elevated point of view…"**

Centipede: "**That's where I go…"**

Mr. Grasshopper: "**Intellectual stimulation…"**

Centipede: "**That's easy for you."**

Mr. Grasshopper: "**And someone you love to share it with you!"**

Then they all start to dance around and singing.

All: "**It would be wonderful, wonderful. That's the life for me!"**

Earthworm: "You call that a life?"

All: "**That's the life for me!"**

Earthworm: "It's no pile of dirt."

All: "**That's the life, that's the life, that's the life, that's the life for-"**

Then a loud voice came out of nowhere and it caused us to shut up and me and James recognized the voice instantly.

Loud Voice: "Where are you two brats hiding?"

Then Centipede went over to the ladder and he starts climbing it.

Centipede: "Time to go make a pest of myself."

Then we heard Spiker shout out an insult to us. I'm scared to death of those aunts.

Spiker: "Where are you, detestable little worms?"

Then Earthworm screamed and fell.

Me: "Not you. US!"

Ms. Ladybug: "Oh, please! Don't let them spray us."

Me: "We'll never let that happen to you."

Earthworm: "Spray us? They'll be coming down here and come after us with a shovel! It happened to my brother!"

James: "How awful!"

Earthworm: "Split him right down the middle. Now I have two half brothers."

Mr. Grasshopper: "Shhh! They'll hear us!"

I'm really nervous right now. We shouldn't even be in their peach right now. I feel like we're in really big trouble. Mr. Grasshopper saw how nervous I was and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

Mr. Grasshopper: "Don't worry, my dear. We won't let them touch you."

I gave him a little smile and he smiled in return.

Me: "Thank you. That means a lot to us."

I really don't want those horrible aunts to get us. They always hurt us, abuse us and push us down. They never give us a ray of light. James came to me and he hugged me around the waist.

James: "I'm scared."

Me: "Me too."

I looked up to where Centipede had climbed out and I silently hoped that he's all right.

Me: "I hope you're helping us out there, Centipede."

Will our heroes be able to escape from the mean aunts? Can they be able to survive the mechanical shark? Why is Earthworm wearing a bell around his neck? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time in Chapter 3 of James, Dana and the Giant Peach!

I had a blast writing this chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter! Remember to read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I'll have Chapter 3 up soon. See you later!


	3. Chapter 3 The Beautiful Ocean

Hey guys! I can't believe that Spring Break is only a week away. I'm so excited! Anyway I hope you guys like Chapter 3. I do not own James and the Giant Peach. I only own Dana. Thank you for all the reviews and ideas! I deeply appreciate it! Enjoy!

My POV:

It's been a little while since Centipede climbed out of the peach. I hope he found a way to get us out of here. The question was answered when I hear what sounded like chomping and then a huge snap and then the entire peach started leaning back and forth. I grabbed James and I held him close to me.

James: "What's that?"

Centipede: "Fasten your seatbelts, kids."

Then the peach started to roll and I held on to James tightly.

Me: "What's happening?"

Mr. Earthworm: "Wh-wh-what have you done?"

Me: "I didn't sign up for rides!"

Mr. Grasshopper: "If we just remain calm, it'll be okay."

I held on to James as the peach rolled faster and faster. I was screaming like there was no tomorrow. Then after a while, I heard a splash and we stopped rolling. Then I saw Glowworm's light turning on.

James: "Where's Dana?"

Centipede: "Kid, where are you?"

I opened my eyes and then I saw James and he was in a weird position. It was like he was upside down.

James: "Are you all right?"

Me: "I think so. But why are you upside down?"

James: "What are you talking about? YOU'RE the one who's upside down."

I looked up to realize that he was right! I'm hanging upside down due to one of the loops on my jeans getting caught in a hook and it was starting to rip.

Me: "Ohhh…not good."

Then I fell to the floor on my face. I felt James grabbing my hand and pulling me back up.

James: "Are you okay?"

Me: "I'm fine but no crazy rides for me next time."

Then he started laughing and I smiled at him. It's been a long time since I saw him smile again and since I heard him laugh. Then he walked over to the ladder and he climbed up.

Me: "Where are you going?"

James: "To see where we landed."

Me: "Okay, but be careful."

James: "I will!"

Then I rubbed my face and I saw Mr. Grasshopper coming towards me.

Mr. Grasshopper: "Are you all right my dear? That was a nasty fall back there."

Me: "I'm fine. No worries. I'm just glad we got away from those mean aunts."

I smiled at him. He's so caring. Then I started blushing when he grabs my hand and he pulls me up to my feet. Then I heard someone calling me.

James: "Dana, you have to come and see this!"

Mr. Grasshopper and I went over to the ladder and we climbed on it until we got out of the peach. He got out first and then when I got to the top, I saw Mr. Grasshopper with his hand extended out to me and I grasped his hand and he helped me out. Wow. He's so sweet and he acts like a real gentleman. I looked around and I felt like I was in heaven. We're floating out in the middle of the ocean. I LOVE THE OCEAN! The waves rocking and the sound of the water and the waves crashing always soothes me.

Mr. Grasshopper: "Fascinating, isn't it?"

Me: "It's more than fascinating. It's beautiful not to mention peaceful as well."

Mr. Earthworm: "What? What's fascinating about it? Don't leave me dangling."

So now we're floating out on the middle of the Pacific Ocean and we don't know where we were going. But if it weren't for Centipede, we would've been caught by Spiker and Sponge. Then I saw James taking out his travel book of New York. I thought those mean aunts shredded it up. I felt a bulge in my pocket and I took out my Ocarina! I thought I left it back at the old house. Then I heard James saying that we're going to New York City. Wait, is he serious?

Me: "Are you sure we're going to New York City?"

James: "Take a look for yourself!"

I looked at his travel book and I saw a picture of the peach on the map and it's on the Pacific Ocean and then I saw a picture of New York City and below it has a star on it. Whoa! We're actually going to New York City!

Me: "I can't believe it! We're really going to New York City! This is so great! I can't wait!"

New York City has everything for everyone. Ms. Ladybug can go to Central Park, Ms. Spider can go to nightclubs, Mr. Grasshopper can check out the museums and concerts, Earthworm has plenty of underground places, and maybe I can finally have my dream of being the best figure skater the world has ever known.

But there's one problem, we're stuck in the middle of the ocean. Then I saw James looking up at the sky and seeing the sea gulls flying around.

James: "I know! We could…no. That's a stupid idea."

Mr. Grasshopper: "Compared to what?"

Me: "What do you have in mind?"

James: "Well, we could fly out."

Centipede: "He's right. It's stupid."

Me: "Not helping."

Ms. Ladybug: "How would you do it, James?"

James: "With those seagulls, but we'll need string."

Ms. Spider: "I have string. Miles of string."

When I heard James's plan, I finally understood what he was planning. He's going to use some kind of bait to lure in the seagulls and then we tie them up with the strings and tie them to the peach so we could fly out of here. That is the greatest idea.

Me: "And we also need some bait. Bird bait to be precise."

We all looked to Earthworm and Ms. Ladybug grabbed a cowbell out of her purse. Then we all grabbed Earthworm and tied the cowbell around his neck. James and Centipede were above with him while Mr. Grasshopper and I are inside the peach waiting for James signal. Then I heard Earthworm laughing.

James: "PULL!"

We both pulled on Earthworm's body and then he came down. Then I heard him cheering saying that he caught one.

Me: "Way to go, James! That's one down!"

Then Earthworm said that he heard teeth coming our way. Then we saw a mechanical shark rising out of the water and it started to swim towards us. Ms. Spider climbed down the ladder and she took down her web.

Ms. Spider: "Help me take this down!"

Me: "Okay!"

I helped her take down and then I gave it to Ms. Ladybug and she gave it to James. I saw Mr. Grasshopper climb up the ladder.

Me: "Be careful and stay safe!"

He smiled at me and I started to blush more. Then out of nowhere, some kind of arrow pierced the peach and it made us stop moving. I climbed out of the peach to find some snapping weapons coming at us. I moved the branch but it snapped 5 of the seagulls were flying away. I saw Mr. Grasshopper grabbing my hand and I climbed onto his back and he jumped really high. We grabbed the seagulls and we started falling back down, but the shark fired two more of those snapping weapons at us!

Both Me and Mr. Grasshopper: "HELP!"

Ms. Ladybug came flying in front of us and knocked those two flying weapons away from us and we both landed on the peach and I tied the seagulls back onto the peach.

Me: "Come on, seagulls!"

Mr. Grasshopper: "Put your backs into it!"

Ms. Ladybug: "SHAKE YOUR BLOOMING TAILFEATHERS!"

I looked around to see if anybody was missing and I saw Centipede climbing on the wire where the arrow pierced the peach. I started running to the wooden walkway.

Mr. Grasshopper: "Where are you going?"

Me: "Centipede is on the wire and he's about to be eaten by that mechanical shark! I'm going to save him. Please watch over James until I come back!"

I ran as fast as I could to the wire and then I started walking on the wire. I don't know what I was thinking but for some reason, my body was thinking for me. When I reached Centipede close enough, I reached out my hand to him.

Me: "Take my hand!"

Then he grabbed it and we both ran on the wire and then the arrow came out of the peach and we jumped to make it back onto the wooden walkway. We both ran up back to the top of the peach just in time to see the Mechanical Shark malfunction and explode! We all cheered at the destruction of the metal beast.

Centipede: "Teach you to mess with me, you overgrown sardine! I'm from Brooklyn!"

Me: "Sure, and I'm from Japan."

I heard Mr. Grasshopper laughing at my little joke and I blushed even deeper than before. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm falling in love with Mr. Grasshopper!

Mr. Grasshopper: "Pure tawdle. Every bug on board displayed some extraordinary courage. Why did you Ms. Ladybug risked life and wing to bash those brutes on the snoot?"

Me: "I have to admit, that takes a lot of guts for you to take care of them."

Ms. Ladybug: "Well, they were being rude. I can't abide rudeness."

Ms. Spider: "We are all forgetting something. Everything we did was a part of the brilliant plan of James."

James: "It really did work, didn't it?"

I went over to him and I gave him a huge hug.

Me: "I'm proud of you James."

Mr. Grasshopper: "I say three cheers for James. Hip Hip…"

Centipede and Earthworm: "Hooray!"

Mr. Grasshopper: "Hip Hip…"

Ms. Ladybug and Glowworm: "Hooray!"

Mr. Grasshopper: "HIP HIP…"

Everyone: "HOORAY!"

Then Centipede went over to the branch and he turned it and soon we are on our way to New York City!

So everyone decided that it would be a good time for us to take a break. I took out my Ocarina and I started playing my song. (It's from the Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks. The song is called Spirit Pipes. I do not own Legend of Zelda as well.) When I stopped playing, I heard someone clapping. I turned to see Mr. Grasshopper clapping at my performance.

Mr. Grasshopper: "That was beautiful, my dear."

Me: "Really? Thank you. That was my song that my parents taught to me."

He walked towards me and he looked at my flute.

Mr. Grasshopper: "What is that? Is it some kind of flute?"

Me: "You're right. It's called an Ocarina. Before I met James, my parents made me this Ocarina for my tenth birthday. Ever since then, whenever I'm sad or depressed, I play my Ocarina and it makes me feel better. It was the only thing I have left to remind me of my parents before they…"

Mr. Grasshopper: "Before they what, my dear?"

I felt tears coming into my eyes and they started to flow out of my eyes.

Me: "Before they passed away."

Mr. Grasshopper: "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you…"

Me: "It's okay. You didn't know. Plus if it wasn't for their death, I never wouldn't have met James. He's a really sweet boy and I care for him as if he was my little brother. He always looked up to me and he always makes me smile. When we get to New York City, I want to be with him while he's growing up."

Mr. Grasshopper: "I'm sure your parents will be very proud of you for taking care of James."

I nodded my head and I looked up at the clouds rolling by and I felt Mr. Grasshopper grabbing my hand and I looked at him.

Mr. Grasshopper: "I promise that I will look after both you and James. I'll make sure that nothing will ever harm you."

I smiled at him and I started blushing like crazy and then I started playing one of my favorite songs called "The Serenade of Water" as we were flying to New York City.

What will happen to our heroes. Have they lost their way? Will they ever make it to New York City? Will Mr. Grasshopper ever express his love to Dana? Find out next time in Chapter 4 of James, Dana and the Giant Peach!

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please remember to read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I'll have chapter 4 up soon. See you later! P.S. I do not own Legend of Zelda as well.


End file.
